


baby

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Phone Sex, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: the five times noel called cody ‘baby’ and the time cody said it back.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 19
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as always respect cody and noel and their relationships
> 
> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr <33)

the first time it happens, they’re on the phone. talking about the world tour and brainstorming sets.

noel is at his place writing some jokes and cody is home taking care of his dog and watching tv, waiting for the time he has to leave to noel’s to film the podcast.

“bro i’m like- super nervous about it.” cody said, he was laying on his couch, a nervous leg going up and down.

“don’t be dude, we are gonna be okay.” noel is holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he types on his computer keyboard.

cody feels relieved hearing noel say that, he knows he is nervous as well but tries to stay calm for his sake. 

a few minutes pass and they just listen to each other breathe, cody can hear noel’s typing and the tv show cody was watching is still playing on the background.

“do you think we can film the pod tomorrow?” cody asks after a while.

“sure, why?” noel stops typing and cody hears fiddling, indicating that noel grabbed the phone with his hand to give cody his full attention.

“i’m too anxious right now plus chili might want a walk later.” cody says.

“okay,” noel coos. “anything for you, baby.”

it leaves noel’s lips so smoothly cody doesn’t even think he realised he said it. but cody did, his breath catches in his throat and his cheeks flush pink.

cody doesn’t say anything and just focuses on breathing like a normal person before replying.

“sure, gotta go, bro.”

cody can almost see noel frown at his sentence, he wants to hit himself on the face for being such a little bitch. 

“i thought we said you were free all day?” noel resumes his typing on the computer.

“i am. i just-“ cody thinks fast and his head almost hurts. “i wanna walk the dog.”

cody knows noel will ask what this was about later, but all he can hear right now is silence and his own heart pounding in his ears.

noel clicks his tongue and breathes deeply, so loud cody can hear it. “okay bro, take care.”

“thank you, love you, bye.” cody replies nervously and hangs up before he can hear noel saying it back.

 **shit.** _shit._


	2. Chapter 2

the second time it happens, they’re filming. not the podcast, but a video for cody’s channel.

they haven’t started the actual video yet, but the camera is rolling. noel is texting someone and cody is preparing the mic and checking the audio.

cody hears noel’s phone lock but doesn’t look at him. noel’s hand places on cody’s mid-thigh. 

“everything ready, baby?” noel says, not even paying attention to his words.

cody freezes, his hand stuck on the computer mouse. he swallows loudly and coughs to recompose himself. he looks at noel and noel looks back, honey eyes fixed to his. cody feels his blood boil and rush to the spot noel’s hand is. he closes his eyes to reset his brain. 

“y-yeah.” cody says stuttering like a dumb ass. he claps to sync the audio and noel turns to the camera, removing his hand. “ready.”

the rest of the recording goes smoothly, jokes land and it’s a good one. but cody can’t stop thinking about noel’s hand and his eyes and the way his hand rested on his leg.

_what the fuck?_


	3. Chapter 3

the third time it happens, they’re in public.   
cody wanted to go buy some stuff for another 5 minutes crafts video and he dragged noel along with him.

they had been there for a good half an hour, cody had all he needed except for cheap toothpaste since he didn’t want to use his own for a dumb video. noel was carrying the basket and they looked like a couple of old suburban moms.

they both walked side to side looking for it without luck until noel looked up left in the health department and saw it.

“up there.” he said trying not to laugh and pointed to it.

cody went on his tippy toes and tried to reach it without luck. noel laughed at the situation and cody laughed with him.

“they think they’re so funny.” cody complained and looked for something to step on.

noel put the basket down and stepped foward, putting both hands on cody’s waist. “let me help.”

cody’s mouth went dry and he didn’t say anything as noel lifted him up just enough so his feet weren’t touching the ground and he was facing the toothpaste shelf.

“noel, this is ridiculous, put me down.” cody laughed and looked down at his feet.

noel chuckled and squeezed his hands on cody’s waist, making him whimper. “pick it up, baby, come on.”

cody felt his blood boil, his face was probably red as a tomato. he nodded and obeyed though, grabbing the tube quickly and immediately felt noel putting him down, hands still firm and tight on his waist when cody looked up to look at him. eyes locked on each other.

cody could feel noel’s breath on his face and he swallowed loudly looking deeper into his eyes and getting lost for a few seconds before noel pulled away, suddenly conscious about the situation they were in. 

grocery store. people. in public. right.

“let’s go.”

noel brushes cody’s hand as he starts walking and cody nods shakily and picks the basket up, putting the toothpaste in and walking to the self checkout, behind noel.

cody definitely doesn’t think about noel’s hands squeezing his waist and his strenght later. he doesn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

the fourth time it happens, cody is jerking off. 

not because he’s bored or because he can’t sleep, but because he’s horny. he hasn’t felt like this for a long time, thought he had forgotten the feeling of needing sexual contact. but he hasn’t. 

he’s thinking about noel, he was just there. not even two hours ago, they spent all day together after cody filmed his stupid video and made a mess in the kitchen. but he had to leave, feed his dog, take a shower, and shit.

he’s imagining noel’s strong hands on his waist as he kisses him everywhere and pulls his hair, he lets out a moan as he feels himself getting close. he moves his hand faster.

he hears his phone ring.

“what the fuck?” he whispers and picks it up from his nightstand, sees noel’s name and answers quickly.

“noel-“ cody rubs his eyes and frowns, worried about his friend now.

“are you busy?” noel asked without even saying hello.

“uh- no. not anymore.” 

cody heard a clatter and then the springs of noel’s bed creaking as he sat down.

“what were you doing?” noel asks, he sounds muffled through the phone speaker.

“noel, bro, what the fuck is up?” cody asked, worried now, sitting up on his bed, still half hard.

“nothing man, don’t worry.” cody could tell noel was lying just by the way he said it, but he didn’t want to push it. “what are you wearing?” 

cody laughed but noel didn’t. so he answered the question. “um– just a tshirt and briefs.”

“what color?”

“noel, what are you trying to do?” cody asked, and he could hear the smile in noel’s stupid, over confident face.

“answer.” 

cody swallowed. “white.”

“were you jerking off?” noel asked, a bit quieter than the rest of the conversation.

cody blushed and his hands started to sweat. ”yes.”

“what were you thinking about?”

“noel-“

“cody, answer.”

cody feels light-headed and he has to lay back down to steady himself.

“you.” 

“is that so?” cody can hear noel breathing now, heavy and clear on cody’s ear. “i was too.”

“were you?” cody’s getting hard again, he looks down and rolls over on his stomach to ignore it.

“you‘re so pretty.” noel ignores his question.

“you think i’m pretty?” cody feels a shiver down his spine and almost feels too hot. 

“of course i do. you’re gorgeous, man.” cody could feel his face heating up as he went quiet. then he heard noel let out a breath. 

“should i get naked?” cody asks after a bit.

“you’re making this weird.” noel laughs. 

“shut up.”

cody fumbled for a moment then put his phone down on the bed to almost rip his underwear off. he picked up his phone just to hear noel unzip something. 

then noel let out a long sigh, the sound causing cody to bite down hard on his lip as his head filled with images of noel naked. he wraps a hand on his dick and strokes softly.

“are you –” cody started.

“yeah.” noel breathed. “shit. how naked are you?”

cody huffed out a laugh at noel’s question. "i’m just wearing my kith tshirt.”

“that looks so good on you.” noel breathes heavily as he talks. “i don’t think i’m going to be able to stop thinking about you getting off now. god, i’m just thinking about you coming undone. i bet you look so good when you come.”

“jesus christ, noel.” cody pants. “do you like-top or-?”

noel swallowed. “i don’t mind-“

“okay good, no that’s – i haven’t- but i’m pretty sure, i mean i- i’m stumbling over my words so badly, fuck. you’re making me nervous.”

“sorry.”

cody could feel him smile. he thought about noel, his eyes shining and smile wide and the image was so cute that cody almost forgot he was trying to have phone sex with his best friend.

“are you trying to say you would like me to fuck you?” noel made him snap out of it.

“i think i would like that a lot. i sometimes- i think about it.”

“do you think about it? about me fucking you hard?” 

cody swallows loudly and moves his hand faster on his dick. “y-yeah”

“yeah? i bet you like being told what to do.” noel’s voice goes straight to cody’s dick.

“fuck, noel.” cody whines loudly.

“you think about that a lot?”

“y-yes”. cody feels like he cant breathe, it’s too much and at the same time not enough.

“have you ever fingered yourself?”

cody’s eyes went wide and his toes curled as he was trying to come up with coherent words. “y-yeah. do- do you want me to use my fingers now?”

“are you asking for my permission?”

“yeah i am. can i?”

cody could hear the sound of fabric rubbing against itself and he was relieved to know he wasn’t the only one in this situation. he ran his thumb against the head of his dick with a whine.

“yes, baby.” noel says it, quietly, and it sounds so loud in cody’s ears.

cody reaches his right hand on his drawer and digs for his half used bottle of lube. he fights with the cap for a little but it finally opens. he puts his phone down on the bed and turns speaker on, hoping none of his neighbors are awake. he coats two of his fingers as fast as he can.

he bends his knees and presses against himself. waiting for noel to talk.

“fuck yourself on your fingers for me.” noel says quietly. 

cody had no idea what he was even doing, adrenaline pumping through him and making it hard to think straight. he took a deep breath and then pushed a finger in, trying to adjust to the foreign feeling. his hands were shaking and his back felt sticky with sweat.

cody thought about noel being with him as he pushed the second finger in. noel, who always made out that he was so in control of everything even though cody had seen him at his most vulnerable, noel who would actually be the softest human being was talking dirty to him right now, and cody was liking it.

“oh god, okay.” cody whined softly.

when noel didn’t immediately answer, cody wondered if he was thinking about the fact they were literally twenty minutes from each other and they probably could be together if he just asked. 

“if i was there would you let me fuck you? get you laid out on your back underneath me and-” noel stopped to gasp out a breath. 

cody thrusted his fingers in and out of himself as he heard noel talk, his mind was blank and all he could see was noel, all he could hear was noel.

“i wouldn’t fuck you straight away, i would wait until you were desperate and then i would get my hands and my mouth on every inch of you first.”

cody whined. “so you’re a tease?”

“yeah.”

cody let out a shaky breath that caused the phone line to crackle. “keep talking, please.”

cody heard noel moan and he swore he could’ve come right there if he wasn’t too into fucking himself.

“think about me there with you, my hands on you. it’s my fingers inside you right now,” noel breathed. 

cody groaned. “i’m really close” he muttered. 

“how many fingers are you using?”

“two.”

“add another and- i’m using three of my fingers and i’m getting you stretched before i fuck you.”

cody raised his eyebrows at that, staring up at his ceiling with wide eyes as he refused to look down at himself, listening to noel’s breathing getting heavier and faster. 

cody shifted, getting a better angle to put the third finger in, he gasped, and waited a few seconds to adjust.

he almost wanted to smile when he heard noel’s breath stuttering. he could feel his heart racing, closing his eyes as he fucked himself harder and listened to noel’s breathless moans, cody’s name falling from in his lips as he came. cody gasped at the sound and shuddered as his own orgasm washed over him. 

“i want you to come on my face,” cody muttered, still trying to catch his breath. 

noel was still coming down, panting out breaths but he moaned again at cody’s words. 

cody thougt about noel lying out on his bed, all flushed and shaking, still moving his hand over himself as he came. his’s throat felt too dry as he tried to find something to say and he heard noel let out a little laugh. 

“i’m not actually that bad at this, I’m re-thinking my career choices. might apply to be a phone sex operator.” noel said. 

“cocky.”

“pun intended?”

“oh god, shut up.” cody rolled his eyes.

“you sound hot when you come.”

cody felt himself blushing a little, now they were both coming off their high it all felt so much more real. cody just laughed again though. 

they were both quiet again and then cody let out a little whimper as he moved a little, fingers still inside of him.

“you’re going to get me hard again if don’t stop,” noel muttered. 

cody let out a laugh, focusing his attention on noel’s breathing, a stupid, lazy smile on his face. “my fingers are still inside.” 

cody heard noel choke on his own breath. “are you kidding me?”

cody just moaned in reply.

“you want more?” noel said, regaining his confidence.

“yeah, on my mouth.” cody has no idea what he is saying anymore, he’s letting his thoughts guide him.

“god, baby. i want you to get on your knees for me so bad, and i’m going to have my hand on the back of your pretty head holding you in place.”

“please.”

“bend your fingers a little, baby, let me know when you- “

“fuck,” cody gasped. “got it,”

“jesus christ, cody, i bet you look incredible right now. i’m not going to be able to stop thinking about you.”

“can i touch myself?”

“no.” 

cody swallowed, he’s never come like this before. he knew noel was smiling right now.

“move your hand faster. i want to bite into your skin, leave marks over your chest that you’ll have for days.”

“oh god,” cody choked out, thrusting faster inside of himself.

“i want to hold you down, i want to make you look at me as i fuck you– ”

then cody came again, his phone dropped to the floor. he let out a high pitched moan and his fingers moved quickly, pressing hard against his prostate as he carried on fucking himself through his orgasm, his back arching off of the bed. 

after a few minutes, cody picked his phone up and placed it next to him on the bed again. “holy shit, noel. i wasn’t expecting that.”

“too far?”

“fuck no, dude. i’m just surprised.” cody closed his eyes, feeling too tired all of a sudden.

“oh right. it was good though, yeah?”

“hell yeah.”

noel sighed and cody knew he was smiling. cody wondered if this whole thing should have felt a lot more awkward. he listened to noel’s shaky breaths and smiled because he felt tired and blissed out and he would worry about everything else tomorrow. 

“see you tomorrow then?” noel asked finally, his voice kind of rough and sleepy. 

“yeah, yeah. cool, looking forward to it.”

“we’re good right? still bros and stuff, this hasn’t made anything weird?”

“yeah, of course we are. nothing’s weird. good night, noel. sleep well.”

“night night, baby.”

cody rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, reaching out to plug it in and rolling onto his side with a little smile on his lips. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part 1 of time 5 it’s just taking me a bit to finish writing and i wanted to post tonight (sorry)

it’s a week later when it happens for the fifth time. they just finished recording the podcast and neither of them have anything to worry about for the rest of the weekend so they decided to go to noel’s place and watch a movie they had been meaning to.

they’re both sitting on the couch, the movie has been playing for a few minutes and they‘re on each edge of the furniture but cody’s toes brush against noel’s thighs once in a while.

they haven’t talked at all about their ‘accident’ on the phone, cody hopes noel has forgotten about it.

cody doesn’t notice since he’s so focused on the movie playing, but noel keeps eyeing him, waiting for the moment the scary part comes in and he can sneak in and cuddle cody.

it happens after a while, someone’s head gets cut off and cody brings his hands to his eyes.

“bro, this is fucked up.” cody says and mimics the sound of puking, noel laughs.

“come here.” noel opens his arms and points to himself. 

cody doesn’t even think about it and gets closer to noel, letting him wrap his arms around his middle and pull him closer so they’re back-to-chest, cody being the little spoon.

they stay like that the rest of the movie, cody’s half asleep and just melted into noels arms. noel’s hand has been up and down cody’s side for a while as he watched him sleep and he just wanted to bend down and kiss him.

cody opens his eyes. “are u watching me sleep?”

noel smiled. “maybe.”

cody laughed and sat up on the couch, feeling suddenly very self-conscious. “fucking weirdo.”

noel shoved his shoulder a little and they both laughed for a few minutes. 

cody gets up and leaves to noel’s kitchen looking for something to eat, leaving noel sitting alone with his thoughts for five minutes.

“do wanna? like, have sex or whatever?” noel asks quietly when cody comes back with a sandwich and sits down. 

cody looks up and tries not to laugh. “is this how you’re trying to get into my pants? i know you can do better than this.”

noel sighs and shakes his head. “it’s different. you’re right next to me, i don’t know what to say like this.”

“wanna get your phone out? call me?” cody’s half smiling and noel rolls his eyes at him.

“shut up. it’s just- dude, it’s hard when i’m looking into your eyes as i say it.”

cody just nods because he gets it, he knows exactly what noel’s saying. but he wants to know how noel actually feels. he wants noel to tell him he feels the same, that he can’t look at anyone else, that sometimes when cody’s talking and goes off on one about something, he wants to stop him mid-sentence and kiss him because he’s so damn cute when he does that. he wants to know noel wants something real with him, but noel just clicks his tongue and looks down to his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited this so many times and i still don’t like it but if i read it one more time i’m gonna go insane so please take it

a few hours later and cody’s asleep on noel’s couch again, too lazy to go home. it’s not the first time he’s crashed there before and it most likely won’t be the last but it definitely is the first time noel feels this bad about making him sleep there alone. 

noel brings out a blanket and wraps it around cody, he pushes his hair away from his face and smiles, wanting to kiss his forehead.

noel closes the door behind him when he gets to his room, looking around and trying to get his heart to slow a bit because there’s no way he’s going to sleep when he’s feeling this pumped. he keeps thinking about cody, and when he listens hard enough he swears he can hear him in the living room. noel takes a breath and starts walking towards his bed, then there’s a knock on his door.

“we decided to stay friends, right?” cody says. he’s breathing heavily and it looks like he’s been running his hands through his hair because it’s all sticking up.

“when did we do that?”

“we-we haven’t talked about it since it happened and i thought you forgot about it and- if you wanted more you should have said, i was waiting for you to say.” cody’s staring at noel, like he’s waiting right now, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"i didn’t know what i wanted.”

“i know what i want. i don’t want to just have sex with you- i mean, jesus christ, i want to have a lot of sex with you, but i want to do things like holding your hand while we watch movies and i want to get a house and a fucking dog with you, have a future together. i can’t – i don’t want that with anyone else but you.” cody stops talking, shaking his head at himself and letting out a laugh. “god, i feel stupid saying that. fucking hell.”

“what kind of dog?”

cody laughs again and looks up at the ceiling, rolling his eyes. “fuck off. seriously? don’t even tell me it’s that easy. yell at me- or something, i’ve been too scared to say that since that happened and- i fucking hate you.”

“i love you too.”

cody looks back at noel and bites on his bottom lip, tapping his bare foot against the floor. he swallows and wipes the back of his hand over his eyes. “but we’re best friends and and i’m scared of not being that any more.”

“i get that.”

“what if we fuck it all up?”

“i don’t think we will- i think some people are meant to be friends and some are meant to be more, and we’re not meant to be just friends.” noel nods and bites on his lip, waiting for cody to say something.

“we wasted a fucking lot of time then didn’t we?” he mutters.

noel grins. “yeah, we’ll have to make up for that.” he moves to rest his forehead against cody’s. “god, i love you so much.” he wants to add more, he doesn’t know what yet. 

but then cody tilts his head and presses their lips together. 

noel tries to keep his smile off of his face as he steps back into his room and tugs cody inside with him. cody kicks the door closed behind him with the heel of his foot and noel moves to run his fingers through cody’s hair and control the kiss. the back of his legs hit his bed and he sits back, pulling cody down to straddle him. noel can feel cody’s fingers grabbing at his t shirt, and he sits up so he can pull it over his head and drop it to the ground.

noel’s blood is rushing, he’s shivering, as cody’s fingers run over his skin. noel ducks his head and cody stares up at the ceiling as noel presses his lips to his’s neck. cody’s breath catches when noel drags his lips down to his collarbone and then he looks down at him again. noel fights with cody’s shirt fir a second and takes it off, throwing it next to his own.

noel lifts himself up presses cody down into the sheets as he kisses him, fitting their bodies together and running his own fingers over the waist line of cody’s jeans, dipping his thumbs under. cody moans and he deepens the kiss, his tongue tracing noel’s and the grip cody has on noel’s arm is so tight that noel thinks he’s definitely going to bruise, maybe even break the skin with his nails. 

“cody,” noel whispers, reaching to try and uncurl cody’s fist. cody’s fingers just get tighter though, pulling noel even closer to him. he pulls away from noel, gasping for a breath of air. noel smiles against cody’s jaw, feeling his grip loosen and his hand to move instead to pull on noel’s hair. 

cody takes a breath, smiling again because he can’t help it and he can hear noel’s heavy breaths, close to his ear. he kisses cody again and presses closer, and cody goes lose and pliant under him, his hand on noel’s neck to keep him in place, to hold him there. his other hand doesn’t seem to know where to stop, running his fingers over noel’s arms and his sides and making noel shiver again.

“are we actually doing this?” cody asks.

“if you’re sure?”

cody nods. “oh, i’m definitely sure. it just feels a bit like i’m dreaming. fuck, that’s lame.”

“definitely not a dream, baby.” noel smiles and runs his finger over the zip of cody’s jeans, watching as his eyes flutter shut. he’s hard under his jeans, noel can feel the solid line of him under the metal of his zipper, and he can’t help but think about when he told cody how to fuck himself. noel presses his palm to the fabric and he grins when cody pushes his hips up into his hand. 

noel gets cody’s zipper undone as he moves to kiss him again, tugging cody’s jeans open and he’s biting at cody’s lip, he dips his hand under the waist of cody’s underwear to wrap his fingers around his dick.

“oh, fuck,” cody breathes. he reaches down to help noel pull his jeans, kicking them away and then noel feels cody’s hands on his belt. 

“i’m fucking shaking, god i’m being so pathetic,” cody mutters. he lies back against the sheets, taking a long breath and noel presses his lips to his shoulder. 

“you’re being a good boy.” noel whispers as he kisses cody’s collarbone. cody moans. “do you want to slow down?” noel asks, he takes his hand away from cody and then pushes his briefs past his hips, watching cody breathing heavily. 

“no– i don’t know. i’m just- my hands are shaking.” cody whispers. he lifts his hips as noel tugs on his underwear and then drops it to the floor, so cody’s lying there under him, now completely naked with his hair all messed up and if it isn’t the most beautiful sight noel’s ever seen then he doesn’t know what is. 

he sits up, straddling cody’s hips and letting his eyes move over him, moving his fingers over the skin on cody’s chest, light touches skimming over his ribs so goosebumps appear on cody’s skin. 

“take your fucking jeans off.” cody says fighting with noel’s belt without luck.

noel huffs out a laugh and rolls onto his back. he can feel cody’s gaze on him as he gets his belt undone and hooks his thumbs under the waist of his jeans, pulling them away with his boxers. cody moves to kiss him again and noel moans when he feels hot skin on skin finally, and cody’s dick pressing at his stomach. 

“can i suck you?” noel asks.  
  
“oh god, please.” cody breathes. 

noel reaches to slide his hand down cody’s stomach and wrap his hand around him, pressing his thumb to the tip, smiling when his breath catches. cody makes a desperate whine when noel lowers his head and he can feel his hot breath ghosting against the head of his cock. noel flicks his tongue out to lick the tip, just a barely there touch that makes cody gasp and he moves his hand to the top of noel’s head, gripping at his hair as he wraps his lips around him and sucks gently before taking him deeper. 

cody looks down at noel’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips, and noel glances up at him and locks their eyes for a moment, before working himself down deeper and starting to move his head up and down. cody pushes his hips up just a little and noel groans around him, closing his eyes and breathing heavily through his nose. 

“shit, noel- baby- oh, god.” cody tugs at his hair, pulling him off and watching noel take in a shuddering breath before cody lifts his hips again and watches as he takes him again, making cody moan as his dick hits the back of noel’s throat.

when noel pulls back he takes a few mouthfuls of air and smiles up at cody. “i’d love to do that all day, but i really want to fuck you right now-“

“god, noel. please.” cody pulls noel’s hair a little in excitement and noel smiles. he licks from the base of cody’s cock to the head, and cody’s head is spinning when noel faces him again.

“how do you want me? on my back? on my front? or right here so i can ride you?”

cody is rambling and noel kisses his cheek reassuredly. “all- all of the above if possible at some point. but like, on your stomach now.”

cody raises his eyebrows and rolls over on his stomach. “doggy style, bro?” he asks with a grin. 

“shut up.” noel shakes his head and gropes cody’s ass, caressing the soft skin “i’m gonna eat you out.” 

cody’s eyes go wide and he presses his forehead against the pillows, letting out a loud moan that noel guesses probably means okay. he grabs cody’s hips and pushes his lower body up, he leans forward, rubbing his thumb over cody’s hole before licking with his tongue flat.

“oh, oh jesus,” cody breathes and presses his face to the pillow, muffling himself.

noel grins, and carries on licking, the tip of his tongue pressing inside cody as his moans get louder. he reaches to push cody’s legs further apart to push his tongue deeper. cody chokes and whines the whole time, noel feels like he’s in heaven. 

noel stops and pushes away, cody whines pushing back, searching for friction.

“can you roll over for me?” noel asks. 

cody nods and turns over as noel coats his fingers in lube. he moves to press his lips to the side of cody’s neck, nipping at the skin and then reaching to push his’s legs apart again. cody hitches his leg, his heel pressing against the back of noel’s thigh.

“you’re beautiful, baby.” noel says as he slips his fingers between cody’s cheeks, rubbing them against his hole and watching his eyes close as he breathes out, obviously trying to relax himself. then he shifts his hips up to meet noel’s hand. 

“hurry up.” he mutters.

“i thought i was telling you what to do.”

“oh, you remember that? shit.” cody bites on the inside of his lip and smiles, not looking noel in the eyes.

noel pushes his index finger against cody’s entrance and slowly slides it inside, feeling cody tense before he lets out a sigh and rolls his hips, his head falling back against the pillow. 

it doesn’t take too long before noel can slide his middle finger alongside the first, moving them both out easily and pressing back in. he watches, twisting his hand and staring as his fingers disappear inside cody, up to his knuckles. when he glances up, cody’s eyes are closed and he’s panting out breaths, one of his hands gripping at the sheets and the other tugging on his own hair. the sight makes noel’s stomach flip and he licks his lips, moving his fingers faster and then curling his fingers so cody moans, all loud and throaty. the sound goes straight to noel’s dick and he reaches to stroke himself before moving back over to cody to bite his collarbone.

“you look so good,” he whispers. “spread and open for me like this.” 

he keeps curling his fingers in the same spot, and cody moves his hand from his hair to dig his nails into noel’s shoulder, gasping and pushing back on his hand.

“god, please do three,” cody whimpers. noel recognises the little hitch in his voice.

“beg me.” he mutters against cody’s neck. 

“god, please add another, noel. please- baby, please.” cody’s breath catches when noel does add his third finger. he watches cody biting his lip into his mouth, arching off of the bed.

“are you clean?” noel asks. he’s still concentrating on pressing his fingers over cody’s prostate.

“yes.” cody breathes and without missing a beat, he adds “i want you to come inside of me.”

noel stares up at the ceiling, suddenly unable to breathe, his fingers still knuckle deep as he thinks about filling cody up. “shit,” he whispers.

he pulls his fingers away, wiping them off on the bed covers before he reaches for the lube again, getting it out onto his hand and stroking it over his dick. 

“wait-” noel searches for cody’s hands and intertwines their fingers together. “this is your first time right?”

cody blushes and swallows. “with a guy, yes-don’t make a big deal out of it.”

noel leans down and kisses cody’s jaw again. “i won’t, i just want you to talk to me, yeah? okay, baby?”

cody nods his head, sighing and tilting his chin when noel starts kissing down his neck and stops to suck and bite at the skin.

noel presses their lips together. “i love you,” he says. the smile on cody’s face is ridiculous, huge and dimpled like he still can’t believe what’s happening. 

“i love you too.” he says.

noel reaches to guide himself forward, pressing at cody’s hole and smiling when cody lifts his legs to press his heels to the small of noel’s back. noel bites his lip, watching cody’s face has he pushes in. cody swallows, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly, his hand running up over noel’s side and then finding his arm and gripping tightly.

noel can only focus on the way his heart is beating in his ears and the desperate choking sound cody’s making as he pushes deeper. 

“oh my god,” cody breathes. noel drops his head on cody’s shoulder when he bottoms out, gasping at the feeling of cody so tight around him.

“let me know when i can move,” noel says, his voice strained. 

“yeah, yeah. go for it.”

noel rolls his hips and cody grinds up to meet him, setting their own peace. noel licks his lips and listens to his own panted breaths mixing with cody’s quiet moans and gasps. 

“you feel so good,” noel moans. he speeds up, moving to hold cody’s hip, keeping him steady and watching cody open his mouth and moan loudly. there’s sweat gathering on cody’s forehead and he reaches to wipe it away, pushing his hair from his face. 

noel bends to kiss him again and it’s clumsy and open-mouthed, both of them moaning into it. he slows down and then cody arches his back and shudders and noel keeps thrusting in the same angle, fucking in faster when he begins to feel heat building in his lower stomach. cody lets out a breathy moan and noel moves to graze his teeth over his neck and bite down into the skin between his shoulder and neck before shifting back so he’s on his knees.

“god, noel,” cody moans. noel watches cody’s fingers gripping at the sheets under him and he fucks him harder, his nails digging into cody’s hips . 

“are you close?” noel asks.

“yeah,” cody gasps.

“i want to see you. going to roll over, okay? want you to ride me,” noel says, running his hands through cody’s hair.

cody hums in agreement and noel pulls out and lies back against the matress, letting cody straddle his hips. noel pushes back in quickly, making cody groan again.

“fuck, you’re so beautiful, baby.” noel says.

cody closes his eyes, trying to hide his smile. he looks totally wrecked, his hair is a mess and he’s flushed right down to his chest. noel pushes his hips up, reaching to get one hand back on cody’s hip and the other wrapped around his dick. cody steadies himself with his hands on noel’s chest and he lifts himself almost all the way off, letting noel thrust inside him.

“fuck,” cody hisses. 

noel keeps thrusting inside him and moving his hand over cody’s dick, rubbing at the head and stroking quickly. “come for me, baby,” noel mutters, his voice low. 

noel twists his hand once more and cody freezes, dropping his head back and letting out a pitched moan as he comes over his stomach and noel’s chest. noel can feel him clenching around him, shaking as it pulses through him and his body jerks. he pushes his hips up a few times and then tenses as he comes, feeling cody shudder as he slowly lifts himself and collapses next to noel. 

“i think i’m going to die, dude,” cody whispers.

“you good?” noel turns to brush cody’s hair from his eyes. 

“yeah, i’m pretty good. you?”

noel smiles. “not so bad.” he moves to rest his head against cody’s chest, listening to his heart beating fast and reaching to trace patterns over his skin, catching his nipple and feeling cody squirm. 

“i wasn’t really bad then? like, for a virgin?” cody asks, mocking himself.

noel glances up at him and raises his eyebrows. “you did great,” he says. “do you want a shower?”

“in a bit, want to stay here right now.”

noel runs his fingers over to cody’s hip where there’s nail shaped marks on the skin there and cody raises his eyebrows. 

“i’m gonna bruise now” cody whispers, his eyes following noel’s.

“worth it.”

cody huffs out another laugh and looks back up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.


End file.
